To meet emissions regulations, vehicles, such as tractors have been provided exhaust systems which include an exhaust filter which performs a regeneration process. Such a system can produce elevated exhaust temperatures during idle conditions. It is desired to provide an exhaust system which produces lower exhaust temperatures. A shielded exhaust pipe exiting into ambient air alone will not have adequate gas mixing in order to lower the exhaust gas temperatures.